Never Felt This Way A Neji Story
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: You And Neji have been best friends, you see something he didn't want you to see. All of a sudden, something happens with you and Neji and he gets weird feelings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Your Prov

You wake up in your bed with Ten Ten yelling.

"Tenshi, Tenshi!!! Get up, Get up!"

You rubbed your eyes.

"What?"

"It's Rock Lee"

"What about Rocky?"

"I think he's in trouble!"

You jump out of your bed.

"What kind of trouble?!"

"The bad kind"

You gave a big sigh. "Oh great, and why on THIS day?"

"Meet me at my house, and hurry!"

You dressed up and met Ten Ten at her house.

"Nice place"

You knocked on the door.

"Tenshi, HELP HELP!!!!!"

_Oh no, ROCKY!_ "Don't worry, I'm coming in!"

You slammed the door open. It was dark, pitch black.

"Man, how do you get it this dark in the morning?"

You had trouble looking for the switch. You finally found it. When you switch it on your heard

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"

Balloons were everywhere and confetti was getting stuck in your hair. Your in shock.

"What...what is this?"

Your mouth was wide open. Ten Ten went up to you.

"It's called a surprise party silly"

"OMG, I don't know what to say"

You really wanted to say that this was the worse day of your life and leave you alone, but you didn't.

"It's, amazing, omg, thank you Ten Ten!"

You gave her a hug.

"But, it wasn't my idea"

"Yeah, it was mine!"

Rock Lee, or _Rocky_ went up to you. You gave him a hug. "Thank you"

Everyone was there.

Everyone was having fun, except for you. You were sitting on a windowsill looking outside.

"You know, I heard staring outside for a long time can make you go blind"

You looked behind you. It was Neji. You looked at him and chuckled.

"No, that's the sun"

"I was kidding"

"You kidding? Yeah ok"

He rolled his eyes. "May I?"

You nodded your head, scootched over and let him sit with you.

"So, why are you all alone on your birthday? C'mon, your 13 now, a very special age, a very special day"

"No it's not a special day"

Neji looked at you with confusion. "Why not?"

"Nothing"

You looked back outside. Neji did the same.

"I won't ask you anymore if you don't want to talk about it"

"And besides, if I tell you, you wouldn't understand"

"Well, right now, I could pretend that I understand, but I can't"

"Why can't you pretend?"

"Because if you can't tell me, I can't pretend"

You gave a big sigh. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you"

Neji was glad.

"I'll tell you...some other say"

"What?"

"You could pretend some other day"

"That wasn't fair"

"Life ain't fair Hun"

Naruto was running around the place.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Kiba.

Naruto was soo jumpy. "I found ice cream"

"So?"

"A Lot of ice cream! Yeah, Ice cream Ice cream Ice cream we all yell for I scream!"

Kiba hit his forehead. "Oh great, and it's I scream, we scream, we all scream for ice cream you ass"

Naruto was running with a HUGE spoon of ice cream. Then he tripped and the spoon came flying! All of a sudden, it hit Neji's face.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

Neji was about to get up and beat his ass but you held him aside and shook your head. You took your finger, slid it across Neji's cheek where the ice cream was and licked your finger.

"Mmm, Oreo, my favorite" You smiled.

Neji sighed, then smiled too.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up" You both went in the bathroom. You helped wash his face.

"Ouch, ouch"

"What, what happened?"

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye"

You took a wet paper towel and took out the soap.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Tenshi"

The party was over. Even though this day was the worse day of your life, it wasn't that bad. It was night. You wanted to talk with Neji alone. Just hang out with him.

"Hey Neji!"

He looked back. "Yeah Tenshi"

"Do you wanna walk with me?"

He looked at you. "I'd like that"

You and Neji were walking along. You saw a mother duck and her ducklings. (I think they're called that) You took out crackers and broke them into little pieces. You fed them.

"Hey Neji"

He was leaning against a tree.

"Mhm"

"I, uhhh, never mind"

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Ok. Hey Tenshi"

"Yeah?"

"What are under those gloves?"

You wished he didn't ask that.

"It's...ummm...well...you see..."

"Tenshi"

"Yeah"

"Can't you just show me?"

You unbuckled all the buckles. You were hesitant. You slipped it off. It was two birthmarks, one on each arm. One of a dragon, the tail went around the arm, the other was a tiger, and the tail went around your other arm. His eyes widened.

"Why do you hide this?"

"Because, I'm ashamed of it"

"Why?"

"Because, it's a curse mark" You weren't looking at him.

"Tenshi, look at me"

You did what you were told. He took of his headband and the bandages on it. He had a mark too. You were surprised.

"You're not alone, Tenshi"

You walk up to him and touched his mark. All of a sudden you and Neji have a vision. You saw each other when you were little. You saw Neji when he was little and he saw you when you were little. You saw sad things. Very sad things. You let go when you couldn't handle it anymore.

"What just happened?" you asked.

"I saw, you're past" he looked at you.

You gasped. You didn't want him to see certain things. He put on his headband back on, you put your gloves back on. He looked at you with a serious look.

"You know too much" he said.

You got scared.

"From this day on, we are rivals"

You were confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm upset?"

"Why?"

"You know things only my family needs to know, and because of that, we have to be opposite from friends"

A tear went down from your eye.

"Don't cry"

"Why don't I have the right to cry? I just lost my best friend, give me a reason why I shouldn't cry"

He wiped the tear "Because I don't want to remember you crying when we depart"

You faked a smile.

"I'm sorry" and he walked to his house.

"Go fuck a goat" you mumbled" and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later

Your Prov

You and Neji weren't getting along much. Actually you weren't getting along at all. As he said, you two were rivals now. The only time you guys talked was if it was an argument.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!!! SOO YOUTHFULL IT MAKES ME SOO PROUD TO BE YOUR SENSEI!!!!!!!!" Yelled Gai Sensei.

He started crying. All your faces, except for Rock Lee's face, were like this: --; Rock Lee hugged Gai Sensei. He started crying too.

"Oh Sensei, we are glad that we are your students! I wouldn't have it any other way Sensei!"

"Oh Rock Lee! You are like a son I never had! I hope I inspire you!"

"Gai Sensei"

"Rock Lee"

Then your face, Ten Ten's face, and Neji's face was like this: ;

"ALLRIGHT! LET"S GET ON WITH THE TRAINING!!!"

Rock Lee was in a straight, soldier-like form.

"Today, we are going againts Kakashi's team"

He pointed behind you guys and you all turned around.

"But wait, someone has to sit out, not everyone can train" you said.

Sakura raised her hand. "I'll sit out and keep score"

"Score? What exactly are we doing" Ten Ten asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "We're playing basketball"

"Basketball?" you all said.

"But, that's too easy!" Naruto complained.

"Oh really?" said Gai raising an eye brow.

They led us to a park. There were 3 really, really, REALLY tall poles.

"What are these for?" you asked.

"Hehe, look up" said Kakashi.

You all looked up and you realized these were the baskets.

"Holy...Shit"

"Ok, here are the rules, you use the object and put it through the hoop. Easy right? Well here's the hard part. The object you're going to use is this small bouncy ball. So you have to know where it is at all time because it gets lost easily, and you have to focus on your chakra. All right, here's the rest of the rules. You will keep the ball in this small sack. You will only carry it by hanging it on your headband. Can't keep it in your pocket or hand, ONLY on the headband. NO fighting, your object is to get the ball in the hoop, if I see and jitsu's or kicking, or anything, you automatically lose. You can only use your chakra for running up the pole, jumping, running, and so on. And NO kunai, or any weapon of some sort. The person with 2 points wins. So everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, well except for Naruto.

"Ummm, Sensei"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes Naruto?"

"Could you repeat the rules?"

"Oh for goodness sake Naruto, ask your partner when we start, ok?"

"Ok"

"Now, you have the privilege to chose who you want to go againts" said Gai.

You and Neji immediately looked at each other. Sasuke eyed Rock Lee and Naruto was looking at Ten Ten.

"Oh Great, I have to go againts a girl?! No way am I doing this!"

"I guess your just scared"

"ME SCARED OF YOU! Yeah, ok c'mon, gimme what you got!!!"

You and neji were looking at eachother.

"Baka" you said.

"Slut"

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Bastard"

"Hey hey hey, this isn't a word contest, I expect better from you two. Now go and train"

Gai left and you went againts Neji. The ball was in the middle. Kakshi took out his book to get ready to read.

He yelled "START"

Rock Lee, Sasuke, Naruto and Ten Ten started right away.

"Ladies first" Neji looked at you and smirked.

"That's why you should go first" you said and smirked yourself.

He's soo kauute when he smiles. WAIT! WHAT KIND OF SHIT AM I THINKING! Neji? Not in a million years! He should go fuck goat!

Neji's Prov

"That's why you should go first" said Tenshi.

You frowned. "All right, but remember, I offered you to go first"

"WAIT!" Tenshi yelled.

"Why'd you yell that Baka!"

She smirked. "Let's make this fun"

You raised an eyebrow. "What kind of fun?"

"Let's make a bet"

"All right, what bet do you want to make?"

She thought for a while.

What is she thinking?

"AHA! I got it! If I win you have to wear a dress, with a bra with pads, ice in your underwear, high heals, pig tails, and running down the street yelling _I'm in love with Rocky!!!_

Your eyes widened.

"No WAY! Not in a million years! I'm not doing a bet anymore!"

"Fine, it's ok to be scared, no problem"

That made you pissed.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to agree with everything I say in the next week"

She was in shock. She never agreed with you in a whole 2 weeks, the only thing you two agreed on was that Gai Sensei was weird.** NOTHING **else.

"I, uh, hmmm" She was nervous

"Oh, it's ok to be scared, no problem"

Your Prov

"Oh, it's ok to be scared, no problem" he chuckled

"Me, scared? Psh, you're kiddin' right? I think you should be the one scared Neji"

"Well, shouldn't we start, Leon?"

Did he just use my last name? Well if he wants to be formal…

"Of course, Hyuga"

You ran to get the ball. Also Neji. You got there first and scooped it up with your sack and hanged it on your headband. You focused your chakra on your feet and started running up the pole. Neji chased after you. You were about to put it in the hoop, but then he tugged on your shirt and the ball missed.

Dammit

Neji dived in to get the ball. You just jumped.

Is he crazy? He could get hurt going head first

He landed on his feet.

"SHOWOFF!" you yelled

He placed it in the sack and started running. It was going on like this for a long time.

After 3 hours

You and Neji were gasping for air. You were both lying on the floor exhausted.

"You ok?" you asked

He looked at you in a weird way.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Just worried"

"You're, worried, about me?"

"Uh, kinda"

"Oh, so umm, you ok?"

There was a big breath after each word.

"Yep"

"Good"

"Hey, Neji"

"What?"

"Do you think you're a good fighter?"

"Um, yeah"

"I agree"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just say _I agree_?"

"That was part of the bet, remember? You won fair and square and I just have to except that"

"Good, now, help me up"

"Hey, I said I would agree with you, never said help you" you chuckled.

"Fine, be that way"

He lifted himself up. You got up to. You stumbled. Neji noticed, but didn't say anything, he thought it was just nothing. You were the last to finish. You were walking and you fell and past out. Neji caught you.

"Tenshi, Tenshi, Tenshi! C'mon, wake up! You're ok! You're supposed to agree, remember? You're supposed to be strong"

Everybody starts running. Kakashi sits down and examines her.

"She'll be fine. Her chakra is just almost used up"

"Will she be fine" asked Sasuke

Sakura was mad that he asked that. She was one of the hundred of the fan girls.

"Why do you care, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Maybe because I knew her since I was little"

"So?" She was clearly jealous.

"And I don't want to carry her to her room"

"Why will you carry her?" asked Naruto

"Um, I don't know, maybe because she lives with me"

"Oh, yeah"

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll help you" Kakashi offered.

"I'll just do it"

Sasuke picked you up bridal style.

Neji's Prov

Sasuke picked Tenshi up bridal style. You saw her snuggle into his chest. You felt a really yucky feeling in your gut. You felt angry and annoyed.

What is this? I never felt this before?


	3. Chapter 3

Next Morning:

You wake up in your bed. Sasuke was sitting in his normal position.

"So, you're finally up"

You sat up

"How long have I been out?"

"2 Days"

"I think I overdone it a little"

"A little?"

"Ok, maybe a lot"

"I guess you really wanted to beat that Neji guy"

"Yeah"

You looked at the table beside you, and there was sitting a beautiful rose.

"Aww, thanks Sasuke, that was so sweet"

"It's not from me, I don't do sweet"

You were confused. Then you just started guessing names.

"Naruto?"

"No, he gave you the ramen"

He pointed next to the rose.

"Oh, what about Rocky?

"No"

"Kakashi?"

"No"

"Gai?"

"Nope"

"Ten Ten, Sakura, Ino?"

"No, no, and no"

_Who else could it be? _you thought. Then you gasped.

"No, it can't be"

Sasuke just looked at you.

"Was… was it Neji?"

He nodded his head. You picked up the rose carefully so it wouldn't prick any of your fingers.

"But why?"

"I don't know. He just sat down next to your bed, and put the rose on the table"

"Did he say anything?"

"He just said that he wished he could have done something to prevent this"

"Why?"

Sasuke handed you a glass of water. You took a drink.

"Maybe he likes you"

You spat out the water in your mouth.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, calm down, just a guess"

"No, no, he can't like me, why, I mean"

Sasuke smirked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He chuckled. "You like him"

"WHAT?! No! Not in a million, trillion years!"

"Why don't you like him?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because, he's stupid, mean, a baka, unreasonable, and…and"

You couldn't think of anything else

"And what?"

"And, and… oh what the fuck am I saying. Forget it, I… I love Neji. Oh Sasuke."

He sat next to you and put his arm around you, and you put your head on his shoulder.

"I hate this" you whined

"I know, I know, it's ok"

"Sasuke, how come you're nice to me and not anyone else?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"No"

"Then I won't""

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"You're my best friend"

"And you're mine"

"And we'll keep being friends forever"

"Tenshi, forever is a long time. Plus, you're sounding like that animal in The Fox and the Hound"

"Well, until I die, we will always be best friends, right?"

"We better be"

You both chuckled.

"Hey, that's why you're sweet to me!"

"Why?"

"Because we're best friends"

"Yeah, you caught me."

You got up.

"I'm hungry"

"C'mon, let's eat; it's your turn to pay"

"No it's not"

"Yeah it is"

"Fine"

Day 2

You woke up. You went to Sasuke's room to check up on him. He was shivering. His blanket was only half way up his body. You took the blanket and moved it up to his neck. He stopped shivering. You found an album next to him. You picked it up. You were going to open it.

"Tenshi, please, don't touch that"

You looked at him. His eyes were wide open.

"Sorry"

You put it down.

"It's ok"

"Well, I'll be out training with Gai"

"Fine"

You were walking out.

"Tenshi, wait"

"Mhm"

"You like Neji" he teased.

"Shut up" you said.

What he said was annoying, but you laughed anyway.

"See ya"

"Bye"

You went outside. You were walking and saw Neji. Your heart was beating fast.

_I think I have a drum in my chest_.

"Neji!" you yelled.

You were waving your arm. He looked back. You ran next to him.

"Hi" you said in a preppy voice.

Because you realized you liked him, it made you act weird.

"Uh, hi?"

"Why are you saying hi in a question form?"

"Maybe, because, oh, I don't know, you hate me"

You were in shock. You never hated him, only thought he was annoying and stupid. You stopped walking.

"Why'd you stop?"

You had a serious face on.

"Neji, how could you think such a thing?"

"What? I can't ask why you stopped walking?"

"No"

"That you hated me?'

"Yeah"

"Well, don't you hate me?"

You walked towards him. You were standing really close to him.

"Neji, even though we're rivals, doesn't mean I hate you. I never have, and I never will. Actually, I dreaded the day we saw those visions. If I could go back, undo anything I wanted, I would stop myself from touching your mark"

He looked at you.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes"

He looked sad.

"I'm sorry, but since you saw our secret we are destined to be rivals.

You looked down.

"I… I understand"

You really didn't, you only pretended to. You both started walking again, not saying a single word. You saw Gai waiting for you with Rock Lee and Ten Ten.

"Hey Gai Sensei"

He was tapping his foot.

"What?" you asked.

"You're both late"

"Uh, oops?"

"Sensei, how late are we? Neji asked.

"3 whole minutes!! And second of all…" he gasped.

"What? What happened?" you asked.

"Are you two walking together? And not fighting?"

You and Neji looked at each other.

"Well, umm…"

Neji tried to say something but Gai grabbed both of you.

"OH! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS FOUND LOVE!!!"

"WHAT?!" you and Neji yelled.

"You heard me! Oh thank you Cupid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know! Stop playing!"

"Sensei, what are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Your enemy could be your next best friend"

"But what does that have to do with love?" you asked.

"And you know what happens to best friends? They become lovers!!"

He pushed you together. You both blushed.

"Aww, my youthful students blushing like you scrubbed cherries on you cheaks!"

Neji pushed away.

"I'm not blushing!" he yelled.

"Oh? My student, it's ok to blush and have sweaty palms. Get it, palms? You fight with palms and you have sweaty palms. Get it?"

You giggled.

"Sensei, c'mon, me and Neji? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Neji could never love me"

"Why not?" Gai was very interested,

"Because, he's too good for me, he needs someone better"

Neji looked at you. You cleared your throat.

"Let's get with the training, shall we?" you said trying to avoid the subject.

"Sure. All right, we're throwing kunai at the target"

"But didn't we do that already?" asked Ten Ten.

"Now, the kunai has to go through the target"

"Easy" said Ten Ten.

"That's only the warm up, we'll get to the real training later"

You all started. You couldn't get the kunai through. Gai was noticing that.

"Tenshi, might I make a suggestion?"

"Sure Sensei"

"It's simple, just pretend it's someone you hate, like Neji"

You dropped your kunai.

"What did you say?"

"Pretend it's someone you hate, like Neji"

Suddenly something pierced your heart. (Not literally) All of a sudden you yell at him.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut the fuck up! I don't hate Neji, I just don't! Just because he hates me doesn't mean that I hate him! You don't have any right to say such a thing! I don't hate him. Actually I feel the exact opposite! If you really like to know, I like, no I love him! But I was so busy thinking that I hated him, I never knew that I loved him until yesterday! Alright, I admit it, I fuckin' love Neji!!!! You happy?"

Everyone was looking at you, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Gai, and Neji. Just realizing what you said you fell on you knees. You were breathing hard. You were embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't know what I was saying, I really didn't"

Gai kneeled down next to you.

"It's all right, I understand, I won't yell at you"

Your eyes met Neji's.

"You love me?"

You didn't know what to say.

"I, uh, have to go"

You got up and you were about to run, but he grabbed your arm.

"Wait" he said.

You grabbed your arm back and ran. He was going to run after you but Gai held him back.

"Let her go" he said.

Neji sighed and went back to his training. You ran and ran until you lost your breath. You ran into Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke looked at you with concern. You walked up to you.

"Sasuke, I need a hug"

He hugged you and you hugged back.

"Aimee is everything all right?" asked Kakashi. (I forgot to mention that Kakashi was your step – uncle)

"Love sucks" you said.

"Who did this!? I'm gonna beat their fuckin little ass! No one messes with my friend like that!! Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Neji" you said.

Everyone felt bad for you, even Sakura!

"I'm sorry for interrupting your training" you apologized.

"That's quit all right"

"I'll just go home"

"You want me to come?" asked Sasuke.

"No, I'm good"

You walked to the house, tearing. All of a sudden Acamaru comes running to you. You smile and picked him up. You scratched his ear. His tail started wagging.

"Oh, you like that" you said.

"Oh, he does"

You looked behind you. It was Kiba.

"Hey" you said.

You put Acamaru down. He climbed into Kiba's shirt. He noticed that you were crying.

"Should I even ask?"

"Neji's fault"

"Oh" he said.

He walked up to you and wiped a tear out of your eyes.

"You know what helps me"

"What?"

"Fighting"

"I'm not in the mood"

"I know, unless you take these"

He took out food pills.

"Do these actually work?"

"Hell yeah! Me and Acamaru get pumped up every time we take it"

"Is it safe?"

"Of course! What do you think it is? Well it's not drugs if that's what your thinking"

"All right, I'll give it a try"

You and Kiba went in the forest. You took a food pill. You felt fired up, you felt something you never felt before.

"So, so much energy, so much power… I like it"

"I told you"

Kiba popped some food pills in his mouth.

"Sorry Acamaru, I think you'll have to stay out on this one"

He went to the side and made a urinated on the tree. You and Kiba looked at each other.

"Bring it" he said.

And you brought it. You let all your energy out to fight Kiba. He tried to kick you but you dodged it. You tried to kick him but he caught your foot. You smirked. You twisted yourself to make Kiba fall. He landed on his feet. He ran and threw kunai at you. You caught one and threw it back. He dodged it. He came running and punched you. But you did a substitution.

"Dammit" he said.

You made a clone and it attacked from the top. He killed it, but then you jumped out of the ground and kicked him. Then you pinned him on the ground. He was lying down.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes much better"

You got off of him. You helped him up. You tried to fake a smile, but your eyes told him that you were sad. He sighed.

"You know, I really want to make you feel better"

"But you did, you did"

"No, I didn't"

He walked towards you. He held your chin and kissed you.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba held your chin, and kissed you. You broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I'm, sorry, I just wanted to…"

You put your lips against his. You wanted to forget about Neji so this was the only way. You kept on kissing him. You felt his tongue slip into your mouth. You didn't care, you put yours in his. You ended up making out. After a while you broke it.

"Kiba… thank you"

"For what?"

"For making me forget about Neji"

"I'm sorry if it had to be like that"

"It's ok, let me just tell you that we're only friends"

"I know, I know. I only like you as a friend too. I just did that to get your mind off of _you know who_"

"Good"

"All right, it's late, let me walk you home"

"You sure? Wouldn't your mom get mad?"

"No, she won't really give a damn"

"Ok, you can walk me"

"Great"

You started walking, swinging Acamaru. He was having fun. On the way he was chasing some birds and butterflies. A butterfly went on Kiba's nose. He crossed his eyes and you giggled. You took it off his nose and let it free. Kiba rubbed his nose. You finally arrived to your home. You reached into your pocket.

"Dimmit" you said.

"What happened?"

"I lost my key"

You rang the doorbell. No answer. You rang in again. No answer. You rang it for the last time. No answer.

"Sasuke, open the fuckin door! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Where's your key?" you heard him yell.

"I lost it!"

"Nice job!"

"Open the damn door!"

"Fine, wait!"

"Why?"

"I'm doing something!"

"Is there a girl in there?!"

"Hell no!!! I'm putting on my cloths!"

"Why don't you have them on?"

"I went swimming!"

"Naked?!"

"No! I had my trunks!"

"Why were you swimming?"

"Training!"

"Oh, you done?!"

"Almost"

He opened the door. He was surprised when he saw Kiba. He realized something on his mouth.

"Kiba, why is there lip gloss on your mouth?"

He wiped it of his mouth quickly. You giggled. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Did you guys hook up?"

"No! We just made out" you said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I thought you like Neji" he whispered in your ear.

"I know, it's ok, Kiba knows" you said.

"But don't you like Neil?"

Behind you, Kiba was doing hand motions to show that he shouldn't talk about Neji. Sasuke saw and nodded his head. You looked behind your shoulder and Kiba was whistling a tune. You raised and eyebrow.

"Thanks for walking me home" you said.

"No problem"

Acamaru barked.

"Oh, I could never forget you. Thank you Acamaru"

You kneeled down and scratched his ear. You walked in and closed the door. You sat down on the table. Sasuke gave you a glass of water and sat down across from you. You drank it quickly because you were tired from fighting Kiba.

"So, aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

"I was about to get there"

"You wouldn't believe it"

"Shoot"

"Ok, well I got mad at Gai for asking a stupid question. Then it lead to where I yelled _I fuckin love Neji!_ I didn't know what I said, and Neji heard me. So I began to run. I ran into Kiba. He wanted to make me feel better by fighting him to let the anger out. So I popped some food pills in my mouth and fought him. But that didn't make me feel better. So the only way to forget about Neji was to make out with Kiba. So there you have it"

Sasuke was pretending to sleep and snore.

"Sasuke" you chuckled.

"What? What happened? Oh, were you saying something?"

"Hey"

"I was kidding, calm down"

"You? Kidding? Yeah, ok, I'll believe that when pigs fly"

"Ok, ok, so, are you ever going to talk to Neji now that has happened?"

"No"

"But isn't he on your team?"

"Fuck"

"Yeah, fuck. Now what are you going to do?"

"Try to ignore him"

"That'll be hard"

"I know, you know what?"

"What?"

"I'll just see him tomorrow and see what happens"

"That's a good idea"

"I know. Ok, I'm going to take a shower"

"Ok"

You went to the bathroom. You took off your cloths and went in the shower. You loved how the water splashed on your face. Then you heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Tenshi, could I brush my teeth?"

"Yeah, sure"

He came in. You really didn't care. It wasn't the first time you were in the bathroom together.

"Ow, ow" you said

"What happened?!"

"Nothing serious, soap in the eye"

Then you remembered your birthday. Cleaning Neji's face and getting soap caught in his eyes. You wished that it would be like that now. But you knew it couldn't. You came out with your towel on. Sasuke was still brushing his teeth.

"Wow, dental is really important to you isn't it"

"So?"

"Just saying"

You took out your brush and started brushing your hair, holding your towel up so it won't fall.

"Ok, now you have to get out"

"Why?"

"I have to dress"

"Fine"

He gargled and spat. He went out of the bathroom. Then you realized that you forgot your cloths.

"Sasuke?" you called.

"Yeah"

"Could you get my sleepwear?"

"Where is it?"

"Bottom drawer"

"I see it, which one?"

"I don't care"

"Do you need underwear?"

"Yeah, second to the top drawer"

"Got it"

He handed it to you and closed the door.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

You put your cloths on and went out. Sasuke was in his boxers with no top lying down and flipping channels.

"Don't you ever wear a shirt or something when you sleep?"

"No, only boxers. Why? Does is bother you?"

"No, but why?"

"Cause I'm a guy"

"Great explanation" you said sarcastically.

You sat next to him brushing your hair. You saw Sasuke rubbing his forehead.

"Are you ok?" you asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a headache"

You massaged his forehead.

"You don't have to massage me"

"I want to"

You continued massaging him. He closed his eyes. Then you started singing.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass"

You stopped singing.

"You have such a beautiful voice" said Sasuke.

"Thank you"

"Every time you sing that song, how come you always stop at the looking glass?"

"Well, let me see. When I was little, my mother would sing one part a day. When we would finish the song on one day, we would sing the whole song over that same day. Then the next day we would start over with one part. So the day before she got murdered, we stopped at that part, so I always stop at that part. We never finished the song"

"I'm sorry"

"No, you don't have to be"

A tear came from your eye to Sasuke's cheek. Since his eyes were closed, he didn't know. You wiped you face quickly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

He opened his eyes.

"Were you crying?"

"No"

"Are you lying?"

You gave a big sigh.

"You need some rest, go to sleep"

He closed his eyes and you continued massaging his head. When you knew he fell sleep you just ran your fingers through his hair. You fell asleep with him on your shoulder and your head on his and you were sitting up.

Next Morning:

You woke up in Sasuke's bed with the blanket over you.

"Wake up sleepy head"

You put the blanket over your head.

"Hey, I let you sleep in. C'mon, your Sensei called like 500 times"

"I don't want to go"

"I know you're scared about Neji, but you said you were going to confront him, remember? You gave to get up"

"Make me"

He grabs your ankles and pulls. You fall on the floor.

"No fair. And I made your headache better!"

"For goodness sake Tenshi, you're 13 years old and you're acting like you're 4"

"No! I'm acting like I'm 2"

"Tenshi, c'mon, stick with me here. Do you remember what you said yesterday?"

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up"

You went to the bathroom and took a shower. You took an hour just to stall. You got out with your towel on. You forgot your cloths again. This time you went out. You couldn't find your headband.

"Sasuke"

"In the kitchen"

You walk in the kitchen with just your towel on, and right there Gai, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji were there. Your face turned red. Then you calmed yourself down.

"Did I forget to mention that they were going to pick you up?"

You just walked into your room and dressed up. You found your headband in the laundry. You heard a knock on the door.

"It's open" you said.

Sasuke came in.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. I am"

"It's ok"

"You scared?"

"Yes"

"Need a hug?"

You nodded your head. He gave you a hug.

"Now, are you going to be ok?"

You shook your head, but you still went out.

"How long does it take for you to take a shower?"

"Rocky, let me tell you something. It's a girl thing"

"Right"

"ALLRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! LETS GO!!!!!!!!!"

He leads us outside.

"Hi Tenshi" said Neji.

"Hey"

You didn't want to make eye contact.

"ALL RIGHT MY STUDENTS! TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY! TODAY IS THE DAY WITH NO TRAINING; JUST SPEND THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER!"

Usually you really like this day. You have it once a month. You went to the park and Gai set up a picnic. He took the food out of the basket. You took some food and separated from your group and sat on a log near the river. You took off your shoes and put your feet in the water. Ten Ten came and sat next to you.

"You ok?"

"What do you think the answer is?"

"Well, just to tell you Neji wants to talk to you"

"Fine"

She walks back. Neji comes and sits next to you. You just look down and not even trying to look at him.

"Want to hear a story?" he asked.

You shrugged.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl. The boy and the girl were good friends. Then the girl saw something that made them rivals. Then the girl fell in love with the boy and let her feelings out"

"What… what happened to the girl?"

"She got hurt"

"And the boy?"

"The boy realized that he was stupid, and wants to start over"

"Doesn't the boy know that the girl is really hurt?"

"The boy knows that. And the boy wants to make up for it"

"And that's all the girl needs to know"

"So does the girl forgive the boy?"

"Isn't it your story?"

"Yes?"

"Don't bring your hopes up. I'm, I mean the girl won't forgive you that easily. But she does want to start over and be your friend again"

"Could the boy give the girl a hug?"

"Yeah"

Neji hugged you. You wished you can stay like that forever, but you let go.

"What about that whole _destined to be rivals_ thingy?"

"That never happened"

You looked at him and he winked at you. You smiled and hugged him again.

"So… you love me?"

"Shut up" you said.

You punched him on the arm playfully.

"No seriously, you do?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not one bit"

You smiled. You put on your shoes and took your food and sat with everyone.

"THE PARTY HAS JUST BEGUN!!!!!!!" yelled Gai.

You rolled your eyes. You took a soda can and opened it. It exploded and went everywhere!

"All right, who was the wise guy that shook this can?" you asked.

Rock Lee was whistling a tune.

"Get over here Captain Obvious!"

You got up and started chasing him around the park.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! Honestly!"

"That ain't good enough!"

When you finally caught him you hit his head.

"Baka, now my hair is sticky"

"Wash it out in the river"

"I will, you better help me"

"I will"

You walked over to the river and soaked your hair in the water. Neji came.

"Rock Lee, are you new to this situation?"

"I just don't understand why you people need long hair. It's so hard to take care of"

"I'll take it from here"

Neji took off his shoes and went into the river with you. You put your hair down and he sprinkled some water on it. You shivered.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I still love the water, like I love you"

He gave you a soft smile.

"Neji"

"Yes"

"Does the boy love the girl back?"

Neji thought for a moment.

"The boy doesn't know yet. He's, he's still confused"

"Why?"

"Why would the girl love the boy?"

"Because, she just does"

You stopped that conversation.

"So, Sasuke, you are very close to him, right?"

"Yeah, I knew him since I was little"

"Oh, so…"

"What?"

"If you didn't like..."

"Love" you corrected him.

"Yeah, love. Well if you didn't love me, would you, you know, love him?"

You look at him and laughed.

"You're kidding right"

"Uhh, no I wasn't"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering"

"No, Sasuke is only my friend. It would be weird if I liked him and I slept under the same roof with him. And besides, I love you"

"Yeah, I know"

You finally got your hair unstickafied. (If that's even a word) You shook your head and water splashed on Neji's face.

"Sorry"

He took his shirt to wipe his face.

"AIMEE, NEJI, STOP FLIRTING AND GET OVER HERE!!!!!! WE'RE SOPPOSED TO BE SPENDING TIME TOGETHER! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR TURN AT YOUR HOUSE!!!!!!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" you yelled back.

"JUST GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!!!"

You and Neji put on your shoes. You went over and ate with them. After you ate you just hanged out at the park. You went on the swings. Neji went on the other swing. You were having a contest in who can jump the farthest. You both jumped at the same time. You landed right on top of him. You and Neji were laughing really hard. You looked at Neji and smiled. He looked at you. Your head rested on his chest.

"Is it all right if I do this?" you asked.

"It's fine"

You heard his heart beat go faster and faster.

"Neji, you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your heart is beating fast"

"Well, umm, you see, it was because when we were swinging I got tired and umm, yeah"

"Oh, I see"

You were lying down on the grass with him with your head resting on his chest. You were humming and he was listening. Then Neji brought up the worst subject.

"Aimee, I saw your parents"

You stopped humming and looked at him.

"You know what happened, don't you" you said.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry"

"You don't have to be"

"But I am"

You put your head back on his chest.

"I know you are"


	5. Chapter 5

Next Morning:

You were walking down your block. You saw Shikamaru.

"Hey!" you yelled.

You went beside him.

"Hey" he said.

"So, what's been going on?" you asked.

"Nothing, everything is being such…"

"Such a drag" you said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah" he said sounding surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"Everything is such a drag in your life"

"Whatever. Women are so troublesome"

"I'm not troublesome!"

"Yes you are, sometimes"

"I can't be because I'm not a woman yet"

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, there's Kiba" you said.

"Kiba!" you yelled.

He looked back.

"Hey Aimee!" he yelled waving his arms.

You and Shikamaru caught up with him.

"Hey Aimee, Shikamaru"

"Hey"

"Hi!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Hanging out" you said.

"Can I stay with you guys?"

You looked at Shikamaru.

"Yeah sure why not. You're better than Ino"

"Ew, Ino hates my guts" you said

"Why?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know"

"She's a slut" said Kiba.

Acamaru barked in agreement.

"I want ice cream" you said.

"All right, let's get ice cream, my treat" said Kiba.

You bought ice cream. You got strawberry, Kiba got chocolate, and Shikamaru got vanilla.

"Let me try yours"

You licked Kiba's ice cream and he tried yours. Shikamaru tried Kiba's and yours and you and Kiba tried his.

"Remember when Naruto had that ice cream on your birthday?"

"Oh my gosh, that was so funny"

"I have to admit, it made me laugh. But he's so troublesome"

"Yeah"

You were walking backwards, then you tripped and the ice cream went on Kiba's face. The cone slid down and Kiba was just looking at you.

"I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to run"

"Shika, come with me"

"4"

"Why?"

"Just do it, I don't want to be alone"

"3"

"I don't feel like running"

"2"

"I'll tell Temari you like her"

"What?!"

"2 ½"

"I'll tell"

"Fine"

You both started running.

"1!!!!"

You ran all across town. You and Shikamaru were running and accidentally tripped a man.

"Sorry!" you both yelled.

Kiba was running after you. You all caused chaos in the village. All of a sudden he caught you both in an alley. You were breathing hard. Then you all started laughing. When you turned around there was a mob of angry people. You, Shikamaru, and Kiba were staring at them.

"Sorry?" you said.

"Sorry! Sorry! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?! YOU BRATS ARE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T BORN!!!!!!!!!" yelled a man in the crowd.

You, Kiba, and Shikamaru stared at each other, and at the same time you all started running. The people chased after you guys. You thought it was really funny. You ran through the bakery and pass the academy. Then you guys got really tired. Straight ahead you saw Neji's house. You knocked on the door hard. He opened it. You all were talking at the same time and he couldn't understand either one of you.

"What?"

You all pointed behind you. He looked and his eyes widened.

"Enough said"

You, Kiba, and Shikamaru ran in the house and Neji slammed the door shut and locked it. You hear a lot of people against the door trying to get in.

"What the fuck did you guys do?"

You and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"It was Kiba's fault!" you both said.

"What?! My fault? Bull shit! How is it my fault?"

"You were chasing us"

You got into a whole argument.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Neji.

You stopped.

"I don't care anymore, are you guys ok?"

"Pretty much" said Kiba.

All of a sudden there's a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Neji.

"The Hokagae"

He opened the door with a serious look on his face.

"I think you guys are in trouble" he said.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing out the obvious. What a drag" said Shikamaru

You walked out and he led you to his office.

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled.

"You caused at least a hundred dollars worth of damage! I expected better of you! Especially you Tenshi"

You heard something; you knew something bad was going to happen. You weren't listening to him. You were trying to figure out what the noise was. Then the Hokagae asked you a question.

"Tenshi, Tenshi, are you even listening to me?"

"Shhh,"

"Excuse me"

"Shut up! I'm trying to hear something"

"You will not talk to me like that!"

You felt it was close.

"Watch out!!" you yelled.

You pushed the Hokagae out of the way. The window behind him shattered.

"What the?"

The two ninjas that were protecting the Hokagae went in front of you. You see Orochimaru right in front of you.

"Get back!" says one of the ninjas.

Orochimaru easily knocks them out. You, Kiba, and Shikamaru went in front of the Hokagae to protect him. All of a sudden Orochimaru knocks you out and your world goes black.

5 years later:

You open your eyes. You're in water with an air mask on. You're in a large capsule. You see people. You hear voices.

"She's awake, she's awake!"

Then you see a figure walking towards you. The water drained and you fell. You felt weak. You haven't walked, talked, and heard anything for 5 years. The capsule opened. You felt a towel wrap your body. You opened your eyes and standing in front of you was Orochimaru. You were too weak to say anything.

"Come my dear. It must have been a tough 5 years for you"

You tried standing up but then you fell. He got a wheelchair and he helped you on it. You were still too confused to know what was going on. He gave you clean cloths and his maids helped them on you. You laid on the bed.

"Now my dear, say something"

You tried, but it was hard.

"Anything, it doesn't matter"

"N... Ne… Nej… Neji…"

"Good, good"

All of a sudden you shot up.

"NEJI!"

"He's fine my dear, he's fine"

You look at him, and then you remembered what happened.

"Orochimaru…"

"Yes"

"You bastard"

He frowned.

"Now, we need not for those words"

"Let me out of here!"

"Of course"

You had a confused face.

"Wait, just like that?"

"Yes"

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing, we all ready have what we need"

You look at yourself. Your eyes widened.

"How long has it been?!"

"5 years"

"5 YEARS!!!???"

He nodded his head.

"What the fuck did you do to me? Why was I in the tube? Why'd you keep me for that long?"

"We just took information; now then, don't you want to see your friends?"

That shut you up.

"Your cloths are in the bag. When you're done dressing my servant will escort you to the door"

He left the room and you dressed up. You got out of the room and his servant lead you to the door.

"Have a nice day" he said.

You walked out and made your way to the Leaf Village. It took you a day to get there. You saw Sasuke.

_My, how he has grown._

You walked behind him. He didn't look at you.

"Sakura, please, I want to be alone"

"Who said I was Sakura"

He looked behind his back and his eyes widened.

"Tenshi, is that really you?"

"Yes"

"No, I'm hallucinating again"

"Again?"

"Ever since you left, I've been dreaming about you, seeing you. This is just another trick my mind is playing on me"

"I'm Tenshi, I am, I'm the real thing"

He was still in shock. He couldn't believe it. You go up to him and gave him a hug.

"Does this feel real?" you asked.

"It is you, it is"

He hugged you back really tightly,

"I missed you"

"I've missed you too"

You let go of him.

"I though… I thought you were… dead"

"Well, I'm not, I'm all here. Every body part"

"Are you ok?"

"Pretty much"

"Good, now I need to go home and lie down. This is too much for me" he said.

"Ok" you chuckled.

"Where have you been?"

"I'll explain later, I'm just gonna see everyone else first, ok?"

You were walking.

"Hey Tenshi"

You looked behind you.

"Good to have you back"

You smiled and kept on walking. You saw Kiba. He saw you and froze. You ran to eachother and you hugged him. He lifted and twirled you. Then you fell on him. You got up.

"Holy, shit! What the FUCK! You're back! You're back! You're really back!"

He hugged you again.

"I'm back, I'm back! Surprised?"

"Hell yeah! I, uh, you"

he was so happy he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Let me guess what you want to say. You're glad that I'm back, uh, how could this be, and you look different"

"Uh, yeah! How'd you know?"

"I'm can read mines"

"Really?"

"No!" you chuckled.

"Hey, you could never know. But it doesn't matter 'cause you're back!"

He hugged you again.

"Sorry for the short reunion but I have to see the rest"

"Yeah, go! I'll see you later!"

When you greeted them typically that's what happened. Ten Ten almost choked you to death, Ino wanted to be dead, and everyone was just surprised.

You were sitting on a hill.

"So, the rumors are true"

You didn't even look behind you, you knew who it was.

"Yeah, they are"

"So, you're 18, it's been 5 years"

"Yeah, it has"

"So, how've you been?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Good, good"

You were acting like you were just gone yesterday. It was like you didn't care. All of a sudden you stood up, ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you, so, so much" you said.

"Me too, me too"

You felt a tear run down Neji's eye.

"Are you crying?" you asked.

"Yes, and I don't care. I'll cry my heart out just to make you stay. I'm just so happy"

He hugged you again. All of a sudden you started crying.

"Never felt this way before" he said.

You didn't say anything; you just kept on hugging him.

"Never, ever leave me again. Promise?"

"I promise"

"Where have you been?"

"Somewhere"

"Where somewhere?"

"I'll tell you later"

"Fine, but you're back and that's all that matters."

"I know, I have to go and meet up with Sasuke"

"Ok"

You went to Sasuke's house. You had a talk with him, about what you remembered. His eyes went wide.

"You saw Orochimaru?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"That bastard"

"Did you meet him before?"

"Yes"

You had confused face.

"What do you mean?"

He told you about his curse mark. You were surprised.

"What the fuck! I am so going to kill him because of this!"

"And I'll help. So, what's your relation with him?"

"He killed my parents and my brothers"

"I'm sorry"

"It's all right. Let's make a vow"

"What? To kill him before we die?"

"No, we have to promise not to let the hatred overcome us; we have to promise that we have to overcome the hatred"

"All right"

"Pinky swear"

"Aren't we too young for that?" he asked

"So?"

You smiled at each other and pinky swore.

"So, what did you do when I was gone? Did you forget my birthday?"

"Of course not! When it was your birthday everyone would come to my house and…"

"And what, party?"

"No, just talk about you. Neji was always the first to speak. I was second"

"Neji?"

You chuckled to yourself.

"What? You still love him?"

"That's the thing. It's been so long, I don't think I do anymore"

"So, you're choosing to be single?"

"Well, I don't know yet. Hey!"

"What?"

"I just realized something!"

"What?"

"I'm 18!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I can drink!"

"Isn't that 21?"

"I don't know"

"Me either, why do you want to drink?"

"I just want to see how it's like"

"Fine, this Friday, we'll have a party and you can drink then. But don't come crying to me when you get a hangover"

"Hey, I can control how I drink. I won't get a hangover"

"I bet 20 dollars that you will"

"I'll take that bet"

You shook hands.

"Wait, what's today?"

"Thursday…oh shit"

"Yeah, if we have a party we have to get ready now"

"We'll just clean the place and tell them to bring food"

"Ok. So, what did I miss when I was gone"

"Um, that you don't want to know"

"Tell me!!"

"Well you missed the chunin exams"

"Really? Dammit"

"Moving on, Rock Lee almost couldn't fight forever because of this Gaara guy. But he overcame the physical damages and was able to fight. Hinata still likes Naruto, I still don't see what she sees in him. Sakura and Ino still likes me and Naruto likes Sakura. And Kiba is still obsessed with his dog"

You giggled.

"Anything else?"

He looked down.

"What?"

"Well-while-you-were-gone-the-hokagae-died-from-Orochimaru"

He spoke quickly as he could hoping that you couldn't understand, but you did. You shot out of your seat.

"WHAT?!"

He just looked down.

"You're kidding right? This is a joke, a joke!"

"I'm sorry"

"This is bull shit I tell you, bull shit! This isn't sopposed to fuckin' happen! I save his goddamn life and he goes and throws it away?! That's just wrong! He should go fuck a goat!"

You weren't taking it so well. You sat back down and started crying. Sasuke rubbed your back, then he hugged you. You and the hokagae were very close. He was like your grandfather.

"Now, I feel like I want to kill myself…"


End file.
